The present invention is directed toward a golf club handle or grip and more particularly toward a five-sided grip.
As is well known to those skilled in the art, it is essential that a golf club be properly gripped not only when addressing a ball but throughout the entire swing. While this is normally not a difficult problem for healthy professional golfers, amateur golfers may frequently grip a club incorrectly or may fail to maintain the grip during the swing. Furthermore, golfers with minor arthritic or similar debilitating conditions may have difficulty in maintaining a proper hold on the golf club.
Attempts have been made in the past to provide a golf club with a grip which is designed to guide a golfer's hands into a proper position and to help maintain the same in that position. Examples of such proposed grips are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,528,648; 1,532,679; 1,677,099; 1,967,999; 1,994,556; 2,088,008; 2,877,018; 3,198,520; 4,116,440; D 128,266 and in British Patent No. 201,621. To the best of Applicant's knowledge, none of the grips shown in the foregoing patents have met with any commercial success. Some of these grips have relatively complex configurations which make them difficult and expensive to produce and assemble on a golf club shaft. Others have simpler configurations but apparently do not function satisfactorily.